Dangerously in Love
by TheRedDevil13
Summary: Sawamura Eijun, who is currently under the Queen's orders went to Japan to track and destroy a group who does illegal transactions to England's Markets and keeps the Queen in distress.


"Announcing the arrival of Flight No. E0218. Flight from London. I repeat, announcing the arrival of Flight No. E0218. Flight from London." A voice from the speaker echoed through the whole airport.

"Urgh! Why is it so damn hot here in Japan?(English)" Eijun whined as british accent can be heard from him. He started to fan himself while walking through the exit of the airport. He tied his waist long hair behind him and continued to fan himself.

He was walking aimlessly as the heat started to keep up with him. He's exhausted. He noticed a crowd with people holding papers with names written on it. He sighed. He looked around the area and saw a man in black with a brushed back hair holding a paper with his name on it. He approached the guy and stared at him through his shades. He raised a brow.

"Young master, I'm Takigawa Chris Yuu and I'll be taking care of you while you stay here in Japan. (English)" Chris introduced himself with a smile, bowing his head down.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Eijun bowed his head down in greeting.

"You don't need to do that, young master." Chris almost loosed his composure with Eijun bowing like a normal Japanese men.

"Eh? I thought it's a Japanese greeting?" Eijun furrowed his brows in curiosity as he tilted his head to the side acting like a real foreigner.

"It is, young master but with your status, a lowly underling like me doesn't need to be greeted like that." Chris answered politely.

"Status? Pfffft. Doesn't matter. I'll greet properly like any other Japanese people out there." Eijun chuckled as he gave a pat on the shoulder to the older guy in front of him. Chris smiled thinking that the young master he met is not like from a yakuza family.

"You must be tired young master, I will get you to your quarters soon." Chris said and walked in front of the brunette. Chris led Eijun to the car waiting for his arrival and drove to a high rise building condominium for Eijun to stay.

The two arrived in the said flat and Eijun's fingerprint was registered as his passcode. He pressed his index finger on the scanner and the door clicked opened. Eijun and Chris entered the flat, revealing a super luxury designed interior similar to what the Sawamura Family's british mansion. It has 1 master's bedroom, 3 guest rooms, a kitchen, dining room, meeting room and an indoor pool with a Jacuzzi on each of the bathrooms. More like the whole flat was a two-storey building on a high rise, luxury condominium in the center of Tokyo. Eijun was taken aback.

"Gah-- Why does it feel like I didn't left the mansion? (English)" Eijun shuddered thinking that he might just see his grandpa or his father or his mother anytime soon. Chris smiled.

"The current head asked to renovate your condominium like this young master. Just tell me if you wanted to change something and I'll call the interior designer to change it after." Chris offered that made Eijun turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Please change everything to much simpler design. I can't stand those gold curtains and other gold stuff on everything I see. A simple white and grey motif will do Chris. (English)" Eijun animatedly cried to the older guy.

"Of course, young master. We'll change everything as soon as possible." Chris bowed his head as he pulled out his phone after.

Eijun properly got a good rest after his flight as he slept until the next day. Chris woke him up by opening the large and dark curtains that was keeping the master's bedroom dark and nice to sleep in. Eijun opened his eyes and frowned.

"What the fuck, Chris! (English)" Eijun frowned.

"I'm sorry, young master but you need to wake up and attend university in…" Chris checked his wristwatch and turned to look at his young master. "… 45 minutes." Chris smiled. Eijun sighed and scratched his head.

"Where's my tea?" Eijun raised a brow.

"The current head wants you to get used to japanese culture young master so there'll be no tea in bed." Chris smiled like any other butler.

"Breakfast was already prepared in the dining room, young master." Chris continued and bowed his head and left the room. Eijun sighed. He's not used to some things in Japanese culture. In London, his butler always prepares a freshly brewed tea delivered in his room when he woke up but now … Chris won't do it for him. He washed his face on the bathroom and after which, he dragged himself in the dining room and an American style breakfast was set on the table.

"American huh? I thought I need to get used to Japanese culture, Chris?" Eijun smiled as he picked up the fork and knife from the table and started to eat.

"Well, japanese eats these for breakfast too young master." Eijun chuckled knowing that his butler is spoiling him right now.

"These are the documents you need in your University, young master." Chris put down an envelope in front of Eijun and he nodded as he chewed the bacon.

"Your identification card along with your previous school cards and other certificates were inside, young master. The owner of the school, the deans and the teachers only knew what your real identity is. Here's your wallet with your ATM and Credit cards inside along with some cash. We also got you the newest model of smartphone. Long press number one and it will be directly call my phone. Just call me if you need anything, young master." Chris explained with Eijun listening properly.

"I almost forgot, a package came in from the current head young master." Chris handed Eijun the package and the brunette started to peel off the wrap from the delivery company. He then unwrap the bubble wrapper then it revealed the package. Eijun beamed as he open the small box.

"Seriously? Gramps really bought it for me?" Eijun looked at Chris.

"He did, young master." Eijun got the wristwatch out of its box, with eyes all sparkly as he stares at the thing. It's a black new model wristwatch that came from England. He quickly put it on his wrist and looked at Chris.

"Does it look good?" Eijun asked excitedly that made the butler agree.

"Everything is good then. Why don't you eat breakfast with me, Chris." Eijun smiled.

"It's not a proper thing to eat with your master, young master." Chris smiled a bit.

"Did you study british etiquettes, Chris?" Eijun continued to eat his vegetable salad.

"Yes, young master. I was properly taught by your grandfather, Eitoku-sama." Chris answered that made Eijun looked to his direction.

"That old man taught you? He must be really strict right?" Eijun shrugged.

"He's so strict I thought I'm going to give up that time, young master." Chris suddenly remembered his hellish days. Eijun laughed out loud.

"Well you see, british etiquettes is so much harder than japanese right? I was completely raised in the british mansion so it was injected in my bones but then when I visited our Japanese mansion, it's much more calming like how can I explain that?" Eijun scratched the back of his neck, looking all confused.

"I understand what your point is young master." Chris chuckled.

"Right? Right? The british mansion is sooooo stuffy, I can't seem to relax that much. But I just visited the Japanese mansion thrice and I like going there too. Though Mom doesn't like me going in there." Eijun continued and Chris nodded understanding what Eijun was saying. Eijun suddenly remembered a kid he met the three times he stayed at the Japanese mansion. His father told him that he'll marry that kid he met nicknamed, Kazu when the right time comes though he doesn't even know what his last name is. 'Maybe I can get to meet you now, Kazu.' Eijun was so determined to find his fiancée while he's in Japan, when his wristwatch suddenly beeped that made him jumped on his seat.

"You'll be late, young master." Chris reminded him as he shook head to clear his head.

After Eijun finished his breakfast, he quickly took a shower and changed to his brand new clothes. Chris then drove him to T University. He stepped out of the car and stared at the University he'll be attending starting now.

"Please be careful young master. And a word from the Fifth, please do your job properly and finish it quickly." Chris tapped on the next mail on his phone. "And a message from the Mistress, finish quickly and we'll travel to Moscow as promised. I already miss you." Chris said as he read the mail on his phone. Eijun nodded and waved his hand goodbye to his secretary/butler.

"See ya later. (English)" Eijun said as he entered the gates. Chris bowed his head down.

"Their campus is quite large that I'll get lost anytime soon. (English)" Eijun mumbled to himself as he looked around the campus.

Obviously, everyone is staring at him, watching his every move. For a half british, half Japanese guy like Eijun, of course he'll definitely get so much attention when he's just new to the campus and how he dressed definitely stood out. He got that aura that's saying that he came from a western country and with long brunette hair, it's not normal to see someone like him in Japan.

"He definitely came from abroad." A girl squealed to his friends, excited.

"Confirmed! He's talking to himself in English earlier when I passed by him." Another one came in to the conversation.

"Try and talk to him." The first nudged one of her friends.

Eijun heard everything and sighed. He doesn't want to get involve to anyone especially to girls because he knew that it'll definitely be in the way with his job, though personally he doesn't want unwanted trouble like what happened a few months ago back in London. He walked faster and entered the building. A dean came in sight and instantly recognized him.

"Welcome to T University, Sawamura-sama. I'm Takashima Rei, Dean of Arts and Literature Department." He bowed his head down and Eijun did the same thing.

"I'll be in your care, sensei." Eijun greeted.

"You can just come in the office if you need anything, Sawamura-sama." Rei smiled.

"Of course. Thanks sensei." Eijun chuckled.

"I'll be walking you to your first class so that you won't be late, Sawamura-sama."

"You can call me Eijun, sensei. No one will get mad." Eijun grinned.

"I know it's not appropriate to do that, Sawamura-sama." Eijun tilted his head, thinking.

"Then just drop of the –sama. Call me like a normal student sensei. –kun is good too. Please tell that to the other teachers and staffs too, sensei." Eijun suggested.

"You're too kind for a noble who came from a good lineage, Sawamura-kun. I'll tell it to everyone who knew." Rei smiled again.

"Well, thanks for the compliment sensei. Please do lead me to my class now or I'll be late."

Rei led Eijun to the third floor where his first class is. The two bid their goodbye and Eijun entered the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the brunette who entered the class. He bowed his head down to greet them and went straight to his seat. As soon as he sat down, everyone continued what they were doing. He sighed. Suddenly, a pink-haired guy with his bangs hiding his eyes sat down beside him. He turned to his side and looked at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kominato Haruichi." The guy beside him greeted. 'Kominato? I think I heard that before.' Is what Eijun thought.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sawamura Eijun." He bowed his head down.

"You're new here right? What department are you in?" Haruichi asked.

"Yup. I'm in literature dept." Eijun answered casually. He's thankful that someone can talk to him like a normal person.

"Let's be friends then. I'm in the same department as you, Eijun-kun." Haruichi smiled.

"Woah. That's good. Let's be friends, Harucchi." Eijun answered excitedly.

"Harucchi?" Eijun nodded.

"Okay, sit down and I'll be checking your attendace." A professor came in and turned to look at the students and noticed Eijun instantly.

"As you all know, you guys have a new classmate. Please come in front, Sawamura-kun." The professor smiled and Eijun walked in front.

"Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Sawamura Eijun. 18 years old. I'm from Nagano but I'm half british. Please take care of me." Eijun introduced himself like what the document inside the envelope has said.

"Thank you, Sawamura-kun. Please go back to your seat." Eijun nodded and made his way back to his seat.

Three of Eijun's classes ended and its lunch break. Unexpectedly, everyone in their class from the first period to the third started to talk to him. They introduced themselves and in such a short time, they started to crowd in Eijun. Everyone was nice to him and that made him feel welcomed to the university.

"What do you want for lunch, Eijun-kun?" Haruichi nudged the brunette beside him who was still in the process of thinking what he's getting for lunch.

"Harucchi, I don't know what to get. Hmmmm …" Eijun muttered as he keeps on staring at the menu that was on the board hanged on the wall.

"You're blocking the way. Move out of the way if you're not going to buy!" A thug looking guy pushed Eijun away. The guy smirked and gave Eijun a dirty finger. Eijun's eyes twitched as he watched the guy with some of his friends went straight in front of the line. It's the first time Eijun wanted to kick someone's ass that instant. He was never treated like that by people. He was always respected anywhere he goes and at the same time, he respect people in exchange too.

"Harucchi, what did he just do?" Eijun clenched his fist, staring daggers at the back of the guy who just gave him a dirty finger.

"C-calm down, Eijun-kun. Don't do anything rash." Haruichi tried to calm him down.

"It's not good if they won't learn. They'll surely do it again, Harucchi." Eijun gritted his teeth. Haruichi started to panic though he's still trying to stop Eijun from doing something rather dangerous.

"Oi, let's talk outside." Eijun walked towards the guy. Crackling sounds can be heard from his knuckles and smirked at them. The other party understood what that means. Haruichi started to panic even more when Eijun just declared a war.

Flashback.

"Haruichi, young master will be arriving here in Tokyo tomorrow. He'll be attending T University and you two are in the same year and department so you already know what to do." Another pink haired patted Haruichi's shoulder.

"I understand, aniki. I'll be the one to protect the young master, so leave it to me." Haruichi assured his brother.

"If things get rough, call me." Ryosuke, the older brother between the two, smiled.

End of Flashback.

Haruichi quickly dialled his big brother's number. It rang a few times and put it on his ear. He followed worriedly behind Eijun with the other guys walking out of the cafeteria.

"What is it Haruichi?" A voice from the other line can be heard and the younger Kominato didn't know what to say first as he continue to follow the group.

"Aniki, young master and some guys are going to the back of the Uni. I'm following them so please come here quickly." Haruichi panicked, saying everything in one go. Ryo understood immediately what his little brother just said and quickly stood up.

"Hey, where are you going Ryo-san?" A green-haired guy asked the older Kominato. He was currently having lunch with the second years when his little brother called. Ryosuke frowned.

"There's a fight at the shed at the back of the campus. Haruichi is in there." Ryosuke answered that made Kuramochi stood up too.

"I'll go with you, Ryo-san." Kuramochi picked up his coat. He turned around and looked at the third person they were eating lunch with.

"Miyuki, are you coming?" A guy in glasses turned around to the two and smirked. He also stood up and pick up another piece of egg roll and put it straight to his mouth. He licked his upper lip.

"Of course I will." The guy called Miyuki smirked.


End file.
